Yondu's Little Girl
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: What if instead of Peter being raised by Yondu. Yondu picked up a toddler who lost her only parent? warning: Non- Sexual Spanking, sex in later chapters and protective/ fatherly Yondu
1. Meeting Yondu

Eliza was in the hospital next to her sick father. The only parent she had was dying right before her eyes.

Tears filled her eyes as her father looked at her and gently grabbed her tiny hand.

" Eliza my baby daddy loves his little princess, your only three but those nice men promised daddy they would take care of you." Her father said as tears

" Dada don't go pleawe." Eliza said as little tears went down her little cheeks and her father wiped them away

Her father ran his hand though her black hair and looked into her purple eyes.

" Remember what I told you Eliza. Your a Taylor you will always be a Taylor. Eliza Rose Taylor." Her father said with a weak smile and passed away

Eliza ran out of the hospital before social services came to get her. She didn't want to be taken away not from the only parnet she knew. But he was gone and a blue light shined in Eliza's eyes.

It was a space ship it lifted Eliza in the air on the ship and drove off never to be seen again.

Eliza was scared as any three year old is when they visit a new place. Yondu made his way towads the toddler and she looked up at him.

" What is your name?" Yondu asked as Eliza backed away and fiddled with her hair

" E...Eliza." Eliza studdered scared of the blue alien man and Yondu picked her up

He never seen a terran this small before. Eliza looked into Yondu's red eyes. Yondu saw her eyee were purple very unique for a terran.

" I'm the captain on this ship you obey me. My crew will give you orders to. You belong to me only no one else got it." Yondu said harshly to the little girl and she looked away from him

" Yes sir." Eliza said as Yondu took her to a room and set ger on the bed

Yondu was going to make this little Terran his and only his by adopting the little Terran then no one would tey to take her from him. He was going to shape and mold her into a solider like his father did to him.


	2. Rules

Eliza looked at Yondu he was cooking for the little terran. Eliza didn't know what to think abiut this big blue alien man.

" You will repect me Eliza that will be your first lesson. But if you disrespect my men or me you'll find yourself over my knee got it?" Yondu asked Eliza who looked at him with her purple eyes and nodded

" Yes sir." Eliza said as he finished cooking and put the food on the plate

Eliza couldn't tell what it was. It looked werid and she poked it with a fork. Definitely not something she's seen on earth. Yondu was eating his food and Eliza did the polite thing she ate hers. It was so disgusting she wanted to spit it out unfortunately her body reacted to what she was thinking and she spit it out.

" Hey! I slaved over a stove to feed you! and you spit it out!" Yondu said as Eliza looked ashamed and tears filled her eyes

" I'm sorry." Eliza said as Yondu angrily took the plate away gave her some toast and he finshed his meal

Eliza ate the toast she wished she was older to fix her own meals and do stuff on her own. But she wasn't she was only three years old.

" Eliza follow me." Yondu said as he walked out of the kitchen with Eliza following him

Yondu picks up Eliza and goes to his seat. Yondu watches his men and Eliza falls asleep in his arms.

Yondu looked at Eliza asleep in his arms. He smiled and hugged her gently. He got up and carried the three year old to bed.

He lifted the covers and placed her in the bed. Once she was covered up he smiled at her and moved her hair from her face.


	3. Planet

Yondu drove the ship as Eliza slept and he looked out to the universe before him.

Kraglin walked in the ship passing Eliza's room. Eliza snuck out of her room undetected from Kraglin and she hid.

" Kraglin go check on the Tarren!" Yondu said as Kraglin turned around and wenr to Eliza's room

Kraglin's eyes widen and ran ro Yondu. Yondu put the ship on auto pilot as he saw Kraglin running towards him.

" What the hell are you runnjng for?" Yondu asked as Kraglin stopoed to catch his breath

" She's gone Cap." Kraglin said as Yondu stood up and grabbed his radio

Yondu had one thing in mind find the girl for her ass was going to be very sorry for leaving that room without permission.

" Attention all the tarren has escaped from her room first one to find her gets extra fiddles for a week." Yondu said as he hung it up and Kraglin ran to go find her

Extra food ment alot. Meanwhile Eliza was exploring the ship on her own. Looking at everything. She looked out the window and smiled.

" It's so beautiful here." Eliza said as Kraglin found her and picked her up

Kraglin carried her to Yondu and handed her over to him. Eliza looked at Yondu he looked mad but why, what had she done?

" Now I reckon you know not to leave your room without my permission. When I come get you that's when you come out." Yondu said as Eliza looked down and her little lip trembled

" I'm sorry." Eliza said as Yondu's face soft

Yondu hugged her and hummed softly as he ran his fingers though her hair.

" This is a warning but next timw your over my knee." Yondu said getting up and walking with her in his arms

" Yes Daddy." Eliza said sleepily and snuggles into him

Yondu looked at her in shock and smiled. Daddy, he liked that and he held her close.

" Come on Eliza stay up so you can eat." Youndu said as she woke up a little bit and ate

Yondu ate his meal while looking at the map to see where to go he could go to the planet Neptune or Uranus.

Yondu sat back thinking as he looked ar the little Terran and then it hit him Saturn.


End file.
